


A Visit From the Doctor

by Clever_Girl



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person pov and therefore gender neutral, F/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: A summer day and a friendly house call





	A Visit From the Doctor

Summer days in Stardew Valley are nicer than in the city. You had gotten used to overly air conditioned offices and stifling heat bouncing off concrete. This is so much better, a touch of ocean breeze coming from Pelican Town and lovely sun on your shoulders. Even the boring work of weeding your crops is soothing in the lovely weather, requiring only hydration and sunblock breaks. It’s on your way out of your house from one of those breaks when you hear a shouted greeting from down the path. “Hi!” you call back, shielding your eyes from the glare to see who it is. The sun bounces off glasses lenses, almost blinding you for a moment before you make out the tall frame of Harvey, down to shirtsleeves in the heat and carrying his medical bag. Harvey hasn’t been the farm before, and your heart beats a little bit faster at the excitement of showing it off. That’s the excuse you give yourself, at least. “What brings you out this way, doc?”  
“Marnie told me she found you a cat, and you might have gotten a few bites and scratches along the way.”   
“Love bites, maybe,” you laugh. “I’ve been calling her Monster, but it’s one of those ironic nicknames, I promise. Nothing a bit of rubbing alcohol couldn’t treat, if that.”   
Harvey gestures for you to sit on the edge of the porch, and you do immediately. He’s in doctor mode now, with an air of authority that excites you a little bit. “Still.” He shrugs, setting down his case. “Let me take a look.”

Really, the scratches you have are minor, you know better than to bother an animal getting used to new surroundings, what you have are just from holding her back while you filled the food dish. But you hold out your arm anyway, and let the handsome doctor take your hand gently in his. He dabs at the barely-even-wounds with a cotton ball, serious and focused enough that you take the rare opportunity to look at him unobserved. 

He’s handsome. You were never a big fan of facial hair before, but it looks good on Harvey. Gives his face some definition, maybe, along with his glasses frames. His eyes are very very green, his eyelashes full and dark. He probably thinks he needs a haircut, but the length has ventured into trendiness, the brown waves brushed back behind his ears. Something about his eyebrows gives you a flutter in your tummy, something your previously thought reserved for harmless crushes on actors, definitely not someone you have to talk to almost every day, Your gaze wanders down to his mouth, jaw set in concentration and lower lip slightly pursed. You shouldn’t be staring at him, much less his lips, but you can’t look away. Would he be a gentle kisser? Would you have to guide him or is he the sort of man who takes control once he knows you are interested? You jolt out of your daydream as Harvey drops something back in his bag. He’s still holding your hand with one of his, palm up, and his face is red. You’re probably matching his blush, since you just got caught ogling a man just trying to do his job, but you aren’t really very embarrassed. You wish you knew him better, to know if he blushes whenever socially anxious, or if you could take this as a sign of interest. The idea that you affect him as much as he affects you… that would be promising. “Will I survive, doctor?” you flirt. 

He reddens further, which makes you smile more. “Well, you’re a fighter. You might make it after all.” He’s flirting back! Or at least you think he is. “I suppose I ought to be heading home.” He’s still holding your hand. That’s all you can think about, that he is still holding your hand and there’s no way you can let him leave so quickly.

“What do I owe you?” You reluctantly reclaim your own hand in order to stand up, it almost tingles from his touch, but that’s silly. You have a crush. Infatuation at most. You don’t get tingles and butterflies in your stomach over a gentle hand touch. Harvey starts to shake his head and you cut him off. “If nothing else, let me give you a tour of the farm. And bring you coffee tomorrow. It’s the least I can do in return for a house call.” He smiles, and the way it lights up his face is a revelation. You have completely changed your opinion on facial hair. You love mustaches now. They’re great. He’s great. You could look at his eyes forever, especially if they stayed crinkled at the edges like they are now.  
“I’d love to see the farm.”

The farm tour goes well, of course it does, with you so eager to please and Harvey so eager to be pleased. You show off your crops and describe plans for sprinklers before the fall planting, your chicken coop which only has two chickens thus far and debate the benefits of incubating their eggs versus buying new stock from Marnie, and proudly display the section of cleared land you plan to build your barn on as soon as you save enough money. You’re very proud of your hard work, and you get animated, perhaps even loud talking about it all. You end the tour back at your house where you pull pickled parsnips from spring’s harvest out of your cupboard to taste.   
“These are amazing,” he says, closing his eyes to savor as he eats. You’re drawn to his mouth again, sucking the tips of your fingers clean a little more dramatically than strictly necessary. You’re already mentally calculating how quickly you can make more preserves jars and where in your tiny house they could go. You bring glasses of water out to the porch, but you can’t think of anything else to make Harvey stay longer. It’s nice to have a guest in the middle of the day, it does get a little lonely out there by yourself, but Harvey in particular… you could spend every afternoon like this, easily. He is leaning back in one of the rocking chairs Robin gave you as a welcome gift and it almost seems like her belongs there. Like he’s home.  
“You should do this again,” you blurt out.  
“A house call for cat scratches?” he laughs. “Maybe Monster will arrange that,” he says, glancing over at the sleeping cat on the steps.   
“Just a visit next time. No work, unless it is to help me gather eggs.” He seems pleased, if that little quirk up of his mustache is anything to go by.   
“I’d like that.”  
You’re not about to ruin it by calling it a date or anything, but the tummy flutters are back and you know you’re smiling wide. Harvey stays for a little longer, even without an excuse, and you love every minute of it. Summer days in Stardew Valley are just so nice.


End file.
